


A Cry for Help

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan is worried about his daughter. Turns out, it was rightfully so.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Cry for Help

**Author's Note:**

> This work has mentions if self harm and talks a little bit about suicide. It also discussed therapy (if you don't want to read that).

“Livy’s been quiet for a while,” Dan said. “Do you think we need to check on her?” Phil shook his head.  
“She’s a teenager. She’s fine. Don’t you remember being a teenager?” Dan sighed.  
“Yeah, but I was almost always blasting music of some sort or whatever. Ya know. Typical Teenage Angst.” Phil rolled his eyes.  
“If you’re that worried about her, go ahead, but I say she’s doing just fine.” Dan shrugged and stood up. He walked across the house and right to their daughter’s bedroom door. He knocked first, to let her know he was there.  
“Livy?” Dan asked through the door. “Can I come in?” No response. Dan found that strange. Normally she would at least tell him no if she didn’t want him going in there at that moment. Which he respected. The only time he wouldn’t respect that is if he smelled alcohol or drugs, but Livy was a good kid. He didn’t have to worry about that. He turned the knob slowly, as to give her plenty of warning that he was going in with or without her spoken consent. "Livy?" He said tentatively as soon as he walked in.  
The lights were out. All but her lamp beside her bed. She was on her bed all covered up. He would have thought her sleeping, but he heard a sniffle. He sat on the corner of her bed. "What's wrong baby?" Livy stayed quiet for a few seconds.  
"I'm fine, dad. Don't worry about me." This concerned Dan even further. This is exactly the response he would have given his parents if they would have asked about him back in the day. And back then, he was not in good shape. At all.  
"I don't think you are," he said. "I love you, ya know," Dan said. "Me and your pop both do. You can tell us anything."  
"I already told you, it's nothing," Livy shot back. Dan shrugged.  
"Alright. If you insist. But I'm here if you need me." Dan stood up and walked across the room, opened and closed the door. Livy stayed down for only a moment before sitting up and examining her wrists. Dan couldn't help himself. He rushed to her side and saw various scars and a few fresh cuts, some were still bleeding. "How long has this been going on for?" Dan asked. He was careful not to touch them because he didn't want to make it worse.  
"It's not a big deal," Livy said "Everyone does it." Dan shook his head.  
"No. Not everyone does it. Not everyone has the desire to hurt themselves." His eyes went back to her wrists. "Even fewer actually go through with it."  
Dan stared at the scars. It'd happened. He'd passed his depression on to his daughter. She was going through the same bullshit he'd given himself. Only, it seemed, hers was worse. This was exactly what he was afraid of. This is why he was hesitant to have a biological child at all. This. Right here.  
"I just didn't know what else to do," Livy said, finally breaking down. "My entire body just wanted an out and the only 'out' it was coming up with was this." Livy paused for a moment. "Well this or suicide. But I don't wanna die. You have to believe me. I really don't I just-"  
"You don't have to explain anything to me," Dan said. "I know."  
"How could you-"  
"This isn't about me right now. This is about you. What can me and your dad do to help you? Do you want a therapist?" Livy stayed silent. "Baby, it's ok. You will be ok. We can get you the help you need."  
"Isn't therapy for crazies?" Dan sighed.  
"No. It's not. I went to therapy for years. And honestly the only reason I quit is because life got too crazy for me to be able to keep it up. Which is fine. I'm fine. I'm doing much better now than I was when I started therapy. It isn't for everyone, but it did help me." Livy stayed quiet. "We're going to go take care of your- of your cuts. And we are going to tell your pop." Livy nodded.  
"Ok."  
"Ok. Ok. Ok. You're ok." Dan took a deep breath. "Everything will be ok." He stood up and she followed him to the bathroom where they dressed the cuts and Dan informed her that she would not be allowed to have her razors for a long time. Not until she was in therapy and her therapist told him that she would be ok to have them. Once the cuts stopped bleeding and they had them covered, Dan ran his fingers through Livy's long, curly hair. "I love you baby. And your pop does too." Livy looked close to tears.  
"I'm so so-"  
"No baby. I'm not mad. Your pop isn't going to be mad. We just want what's best for you. That's all." He didn't mention that he was a little sad that she didn't tell him but they were beyond that. It didn't matter why she didn't tell him. All that matters is he knows now and can proceed to get her the help that she very clearly needs. And that's really all he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
